


Перспективы

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое в жизни признание в любви не всегда проходит гладко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перспективы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

— Серьезно? Нет, серьезно?

— А что тут странного? — слегка обиделся Лев, выглядывая из ворота футболки. Полы неудобно свернулись в рулончик, как всегда, когда он старался одеться поскорее, и в итоге пришлось потратить сэкономленные секунды на распутывание. И ведь всякий раз зарекался спешить!

Прав был Кенма-сан, ничему он не учится.

— Совершенно ничего странного, — поддержал Льва Куроо-сан. Он умел делать все быстро, но при этом толково — и уже давно переоделся. Не ушел, наверное, только из-за интересного разговора.

А Кенма-сан не ушел из-за Куроо-сана. Стоял у двери, уткнувшись в неизменную игрушку и отгородившись от всего мира завесой волос. Льву давно уже хотелось отвести ровные пряди от пронзительных глаз, заправить за ухо, может…

— Ладно, Яку-сан собрался в госслужащие, Куроо-сан — будущий финансовый аналитик, Инуока еще не определился, а Лев решил защищать закон и порядок, — Ямамото демонстративно похлопал Льва по спине, «поддерживая», и Лев с недовольным фырканьем вывернулся из-под его руки. — А ты, Кенма-сан?

— Архитектура, — коротко бросил Кенма-сан, когда молчание совсем уж затянулось.

— Ух ты, серьезно?

— Здания интереснее людей, — Кенма-сан говорил как обычно, ровным равнодушным тоном, и ни на секунду не сбился с ритма тыканья по кнопкам. Похоже, лишь Лев и Куроо-сан уловили тонкий намек — остальные продолжили болтать, а Ямамото-сан еще и вцепился в Льва сильнее прежнего:

— А в какой университет ты будешь поступать?

— Тодай.

— А я — туда же, куда Кенма-сан, — сам не зная зачем, признался Лев. — Что? Юридический факультет есть в любом хорошем университете!

Наверное, пришлось бы еще много чего выслушать от хохочущих семпаев — они упорно не верили, что Лев сумеет поступить в такой престижный университет. Пусть оценки у него были хорошие и отличные, Лев слишком выделялся среди правильных японцев. Ни манера обращаться ко всем старшим на «-сан» вне зависимости от того, уважал ли их Лев, ни знание обычаев и традиций — ничто не могло поколебать чужого восприятия. «Гайдзин» — неизменно читалось в глазах даже довольно близких приятелей.

Лев относился к этому философски — все равно он не чувствовал себя чужим, да и плюсы в таком отношении были: ему сходило с рук то, за что чистокровного японца давно бы перестали терпеть. Например, излишняя прямота.

Грядущую перебранку — пусть и дружескую, но Лев не собирался оставлять хохот без ответа — предотвратил Некомата-сенсей.

— Кенма, Лев, — наметанным взглядом оценив ситуацию, позвал он. — Зайдите к Ташиги-сенсею, отнесите вот это.

— Оооо? Взятка, тренер? — протянул Куроо-сан, с нескрываемым любопытством попытавшись рассмотреть сверток, быстро сунутый Кенме-сану.

— Ваши заявки на поездку в тренировочный лагерь. Ну и взятка, конечно, хе-хе-хе.

— Да, сенсей! — хором откликнулись Лев и Кенма-сан. Лев был рад уйти под благовидным предлогом, а вот Кенма-сан особого энтузиазма не проявлял. Но и не морщился, как поначалу бывало, когда они оказывались наедине.

Забросив на плечо сумку и пиджак, Лев поспешил догнать Кенму-сана — уже в коридоре. Куроо-сан с ними не пошел, остался слушать, кто куда собирался поступать, да и после прошлой истории, когда поездку в тренировочный лагерь с большим трудом выбили у школы, а Некома не прошла на Национальные, Куроо-сану лучше было не доверять такие поручения. Ташиги-сенсей отличалась хорошей памятью и редкой стервозностью.

Лев тоже не был особо нужен — Кенма прекрасно справился бы с поручением один. Но спасибо Некомате-сенсею, что дал возможность, во-первых, свалить, а во-вторых — побыть с Кенмой-саном наедине.

— Лев?

— А? — немедленно встрепенулся Лев. Последнее время он старался не надоедать Кенме-сану. Вот как Куроо-сан — он говорил только по делу, и Кенму-сана это не напрягало. А пустая болтовня только провоцировала исчезнуть понезаметнее. Поначалу Лев пытался вытянуть Кенму-сана на разговоры, перебрал все возможные темы, но все чаще стал замечать прямо среди собственной фразы, что Кенма-сан не просто с головой ушел в игрушку — вообще испарился в неизвестном направлении.

Зато теперь Лев отвечал, когда заговаривали с ним.

— Почему ты решил поступать именно в тот университет, что и я?

— Потому что вы точно не выберете плохой!

— Лев.

— А еще я хочу и дальше играть в волейбол. С вами! Вы лучший связующий, Кенма-сан!

— Лев.

— Давайте встречаться, — выпалил Лев и сам опешил от собственной наглости.

Как назло, волейбольный клуб опять задержался дольше всяких приличий, и в коридоре никого не было — а то Лев бы и не подумал признаваться.

Кенма-сан промолчал.

Должно было стать страшно — Лев впервые в жизни признался в любви, и ему ничего не сказали в ответ. Другой, наверное, десять раз уже извинился бы, предложил забыть… но Лев знал Кенму-сана и как можно спокойнее заговорил:

— Если сейчас начнем встречаться и не расстанемся к университету, то снимем вместе квартиру. Вам, конечно, на первом курсе придется пожить одному, но я буду часто приезжать. На последних курсах меня возьмут на стажировку в крупную компанию или в полицию, я еще не решил. Вы тоже пойдете куда-нибудь, конечно… Но я в любом случае обещаю, что вам не придется долго работать — я быстро стану начальником и буду зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы вы сидели дома, если захотите. Будете общаться только со мной и с Куроо-саном. Или работать удаленно. Сами решите, что нравится больше.

Кенма-сан резко остановился, и только сейчас до Льва дошло, что все это время они шли, ни разу не сбившись с шага.

— Лев, — негромко сказал Кенма-сан, глядя в пол. Ничего интересного, дерево как дерево, некрашеное. За разговором они как раз дошли в старый корпус, где располагалась учительская.

— Кенма-сан?

— Зови меня Кенмой.

— Мальчики? — на их голоса выглянула Ташиги-сенсей и нахмурилась: — Опять с тренировки? Этот ужасный Некомата совсем вас загонял, когда учиться?! Оценки спортсменов такие низкие! К вам двоим это не относится, но…

— Это вам, Ташиги-сенсей, — поспешно выхватив у Кенмы-сана… Кенмы сверток, с поклоном вручил Лев. — Ну, мы пойдем? — и, схватив охнувшего от неожиданности Кенму за запястье, Лев потащил его к выходу.

— Это невежливо, — упрекнул Кенма, не пытаясь, впрочем, вырваться. Хотя ни хамить учителям, ни бегать не любил.

— Зато мы свободны сейчас, а не через полчаса, — парировал довольный собой Лев. Свернув за угол, он перешел на шаг, но руку Кенмы решил не выпускать — а там будь что будет. В таких ситуациях мама мечтательно закатывала глаза и любила повторять, что Лев кое в чем самый настоящий русский и вечно полагается на авось. Кажется, это слово — одно из немногих, которые Лев мог произнести без акцента.

Кенма не ответил, но и руку не отобрал. Молча пошел рядом и чуть сзади.

Лев тоже молчал. Все было сказано, осталось дождаться хоть какой-нибудь реакции, знака…

…Но они уже почти вышли из корпуса, а Кенма-сан так ничего и не сказал.

«Все. Хватит», — шалея от собственной смелости, решил Лев и, распахнув дверь в ближайший класс, затащил Кенму туда.

— Зачем мы…

Договорить ему Лев не дал — одной рукой захлопнул за собой дверь, другой рукой прижал Кенму-сана к стене и отчаянно поцеловал.

Жесткие губы с привкусом каких-то ненатуральных фруктов неуверенно двинулись — но не в ответ на поцелуй.

— Я не соглашался встречаться, Лев. Извини.

Лев окинул его взглядом, выхватывая то спутавшиеся пряди, то облупившуюся пуговицу, то неудобно впивавшуюся Кенме в бок сумку, то прикушенную нижнюю губу.

На ней Лев решился окончательно:

— Вы согласитесь, Кенма-сан. Вы обязательно согласитесь.

И снова поцеловал.

В грудь слабо уперлись руки, но это вряд ли можно было считать отказом — Лев без малейших усилий рывком притянул Кенму-сана к себе и продолжил целовать неподатливый рот. И как бы равнодушен Лев ни был к химическим привкусам, загадочный «фрукт», подмешанный в любимую пасту Кенмы-сана, быстро становился его любимым.

— Кенма-сан, — выдохнул Лев, оторвавшись наконец и осознав, что давно держит его в объятиях, а руки Кенмы-сана лежат на его груди напряженные, но не пытающиеся оттолкнуть.

Тепло и легкий аромат облитого кислотой апельсина — любимый шампунь Кенмы-сана — сводили с ума. Лев провел ладонью по спине под сбившимся пиджаком, задел ремень сумки и с раздражением стащил ее, чтобы не мешала наслаждаться лаской.

— Я же просил звать меня Кенмой, — отвернувшись, пробурчал Кенма, и Лев с замиранием сердца осознал, что отказа можно не бояться. Может, немедленного согласия ждать и не стоит, но Кенма далеко не слаб и не беспомощен. Не хотел бы участвовать в происходящем — его бы здесь уже не было, Лев и глазом бы моргнуть не успел.

— Постараюсь привыкнуть, — охрипшим голосом пообещал он и резко, пока не успел передумать, опустил ладонь на ширинку Кенмы.

Под рукой оказалось твердое, горячее, даже сквозь ткань белья и брюк влажное.

Получилось! Он точно нравится Кенме-сану!

От волнения Лев слишком сильно сжал пальцы, и Кенма зашипел, перехватил его запястье, оттаскивая.

— Простите, Кенма-сан! Я… я…

— Просто осторожнее в следующий раз, — Кенма-сан даже в такой ситуации остался вежливым, и Лев неловко засмеялся, а потом замер и, сграбастав его в охапку, просто прижал к себе, уткнулся носом в темную макушку.

Потому что Кенма сказал «В следующий раз».

— Неубедительный аргумент за отношения, — слегка придушенно сказал Кенма ему в плечо.

— А так? — с усилием разжав руки, Лев уже куда осторожнее повторил эксперимент с ширинкой: собрал пальцы в горсть, нежно нажал, помассировал, чувствуя, как собственный член пребольно упирается головкой прямо в молнию. Но поправлять его было некогда — Лев очень боялся, что стоит опустить обнимавшую Кенму руку, и все закончится. А вторая рука была занята — осторожно поглаживала член Кенмы.

— Не надо, Лев, — как показалось Льву, с трудом произнес Кенма, вцепившись обеими руками в его рубашку. И, когда Лев не послушал, тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Как ледяной водой окатил.

Лев отдернул руки, поспешно сделал шаг назад, не зная, куда деваться и что говорить. Как пелена с глаз спала — а вдруг Кенма просто в своем репертуаре: проще молча дотерпеть и потом исчезнуть?! Вдруг Лев только что все испортил?!

Но Кенма тоже тяжело дышал и покраснел, и твердость под ладонью Льву не почудилась…

Кенма поднял лицо, посмотрел прямо и открыто, глаза в глаза — как делал редко. И добавил:

— Не здесь.

— Вы же еще не согласились встречаться, — от облегчения ляпнул Лев и тут же прикусил язык. И зачем он об этом напомнил!

— У тебя есть шанс меня убедить, — Кенма подобрал сумку, озабоченно посмотрел на часы. — Только не сегодня. Мне надо идти. Увидимся завтра.

— Хорошо! — Лев только сейчас обнаружил, что умудрился где-то потерять пиджак, и его разобрал нервный смех.

Ну и ладно.

«Завтра» звучало просто отлично.


End file.
